An operating system (commonly abbreviated OS and O/S) is the software component of a computer system that is responsible for the management and coordination of activities and the sharing of the resources of the computer. The operating system acts as a host for application programs that are run on the machine. As a host, one of the purposes of an operating system is to handle the details of the operation of the hardware. This relieves application programs from having to manage these details and makes it easier to write applications. Almost all computers, including hand-held computers, desktop computers, supercomputers, and even modern video game consoles, use an operating system of some type. A thin-client is an example of a desktop computer or local system that may run a version of an operating system that is not as powerful as the standard desktop operating system that is used to connect to other computers. On the local system a remote access client software may be initialized to connect to a remote system.